


Untitled

by LaMorenaReina



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorenaReina/pseuds/LaMorenaReina
Summary: Karen and Frank have an honest conversation about sex.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the D’Angelo song which is just amazing. I was fascinated by the idea of Karen and Frank having an honest conversation about sex. I would say that this is smut adjacent because there isn’t a sex scene. I don’t lean towards writing them for a number of reasons but the implications are rather clear. Have fun, you filthy animals. 
> 
> Of course, I don’t know anything about these characters.

He’s sitting at the table reading a book when she comes in. Max launches himself at her and she responds in kind with lots of kisses. Frank puts his book down on the table.

“Hey.”

She blushes. Dammit. Hold it together, Karen.

“Hey.”

He notices. He always notices.

“What?”

She shakes her head and leans over to kiss him. He hums in appreciation, the gravelly quality of his voice making something warm settle in her stomach. He tastes like coffee.

“How was your day?”

She sits down and he holds his hand out. She offers him her foot. He slides his hand up her calf and then back down, taking her shoe off as he goes. He repeats the action, more slowly, on the other leg.

“Work was okay. Normal.”

He watches her with suspicion. He knows something is up. It doesn’t help that he keeps caressing her leg, albeit far more innocently than some of the ways he likes to touch her.

“So what’s got you blushing like that?”

She blushes even harder and covers her face with her hands. The groan she lets out is pathetic. She puts her forehead on the table.

He raises an eyebrow.

“Got me real curious now, ma’am.”

The deal is that they are honest with each other about everything. Even sex. Especially sex. Frank is always asking her what she wants, what she likes. It is not abnormal to talk to Frank about sex.

This still feels different. This is something she has never done. She doesn’t know if he has but the man was married for years. She would be surprised if they had never tried it at least once and something about asking him feels off limits even if he never said it was.

“Karen,” he says poking her foot.

She sighs.

“I had lunch with Claire and Trish today.”

He just stares at her. He clearly has no plans to make this easy for her and he might even be having fun. She glares at him. He just motions for her to keep going. She clears her throat.

“I had lunch with Claire and Trish,” she says again.

“Heard that part.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Ma’am, I have no idea what’s happening here.”

“I’m trying to tell you.”

“Then just tell me.”

“I’m embarrassed!”

He smirks.

“I see that.”

She crosses her arms with a huff and yanks her legs away. He chuckles and easily pulls her chair toward him. She tries to swat his hand away. He catches her own and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

“I’m sorry. I’m listening patiently.”

She rolls her eyes but his lips on her hands have already won her over.

“Don’t interrupt again. Unless it’s to ask a helpful question.”

He smiles.

“Yes ma’am.”

She feels nervous again and his lips aren’t helping. She tries to look away but he just ducks his head to catch her eyes. Damn him.

“We talked about sex at lunch.”

This definitely gets his attention. His eyebrows lift in curiosity. His hand falls to her thigh, lightly, and she doesn’t think he even notices

“Yeah?”

His voice is thick, heady. It makes her swallow dry. She shifts just so in the chair. His eyes go to her hips.

“And that embarrassed you?”

She shakes her head.

“Not necessarily. We were talking about things we had tried before.”

He looks at her.

“And there’s something that came up that you haven’t tried before?”

She nods.

“Yes.”

He pulls her chair a little closer.

“And you want to try it?”

She nods again.

“I think so.”

He watches her bite her lower lip. He likes to do that to her. Most of the time it’s gentle, the way she prefers. Sometimes it’s not and she likes that too.

“Why does that embarrass you?”

She smiles.

“You don’t even know what it is yet.”

He presses a kiss to her lips, deep and slow. It makes her dizzy.

“Tell me.”

She buries her face in his neck because she doesn’t want to look at him when she says it. She has zero moral qualms about the act. It might be the intimacy of it, the fact that any experience he has with it was with his wife.

“Have you done anal before?”

Her words are muffled against his skin and she hopes she won’t have to repeat herself. He pulls away and he’s got a small smile on his face. It makes her blush again.

“Yeah.”

She feels better that the initial question is out of the way but she’s not quite done and she wishes she was. He can sense her hesitation. He tugs on the hem of her shirt as he looks at her seriously.

“You feel weird asking me about it cause of what it is or because of Maria?”

She thinks she loves him. She really might fucking love him. At the very least, she’s in strong like with him.She’ll deal with that later.

“Maria,” she says softly.

He nods.

“You feel like it’s disrespectful to her?”

She nods.

“I never want to do that. Never.”

His smile comes back, both gentle and a little amused, and she marvels at how crazy this whole thing is. He just seems remarkably fond of her in the moment.

“I ain’t ever worried about that with you, Karen.”

She worries her bottom lip.

“Are you sure?”

He raises an eyebrow.

“We don’t lie to each other, right?”

She smiles and nods. She puts her face back into the crook of his neck because she likes the way he smells. She presses her lips to his pulse the way he likes. He kisses her temple.

“So...ask away.”

She sighs and pulls away to look at him. She pushes her hair back. He tries not to seem pleased by all of this.

“Did you, uh, like it?”

That smile again.

“Yes ma’am.”

Her stomach does a funny thing. She tells herself to calm down. She tries to go for clinical, professionally detached.

“Did Maria like it?”

He nods, runs a hand over his beard.

“We started with other stuff first. That came later. We took our time, went slow. Worked up to it.”

Okay. This is helpful.

“Did you suggest it or did she?”

The question comes out lightning fast. She slaps a hand over her mouth because she thinks he really has already been so open with her. She has more than enough information. Frank pulls her hand away and holds onto it.

“I did. Asked if she ever thought about trying it. We were ‘try most things once’ people.”

Karen nods. It was all very reasonable.

“Do you think I would like it?”

He smiles.

“We can try it and see. You moan like crazy when I’m anywhere near there.”

She taps a finger to her chin.

“How are you going to fit?”

He laughs.

“Lube. And I’d go slow, sweetheart.”

She thinks he waits to call her that during moments like these because he knows how much she likes it. He could get her to do a lot of things if he just called her sweetheart. He really should consider using it whenever she was investigating a particularly dangerous story that he didn’t like. Not that she was going to tell him that.

“What was the other stuff you were talking about?”

His look is carnal, filthy even. He tilts his head to the side as he watches her.

“All due respect, ma’am, ever have it eaten before?”

She blushes to her toes. She hides her face behind her hands. He uncovers her. She plasters her hands over her face again. He just pulls them away and holds them in his against her thighs.

“Frank.”

“So that’s a no?”

She shakes her head. She would cover her face again if he wasn’t still holding her hands.

“No.”

“Do you want me to?”

Her face has to be on fire.

“Do you want to, Frank?”

“Yes.”

The fact that he doesn’t hesitate is what gets her. She wonders what else he would do to her if she let him. Of course, none of this really surprises her. Once he had gotten past his angst about it, he had demonstrated a voracious sexual appetite and she hadn’t minded in the least.

“I don’t think I’ve ever blushed this much.”

He shrugs and finally lets go of her hands.

“I like the way it looks on you.”

“Jesus, Frank. Stop.”

“No.”

She scoots her chair away from him so she can breathe.

“I am very turned on.”

“Good. Take your clothes off.”

He reaches for her and she moves just out of his grasp.

“I need to take a shower.”

He gives her a look.

“Karen.”

She lets him grab her and pull her until she’s standing over him. He smiles mischievously and runs his hands up her thighs until he’s got handfuls of her ass and he squeezes gently. Then he’s squeezing harder. She moans and gets her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck because he really likes that. She bends over until she’s got his bottom lip between her teeth.

“Give me give ten minutes.”

He delivers a solid smack to one cheek which sends her forward and she wraps her arms around his neck to steady herself. She squeals in surprise.

“I’ll give you five.”


End file.
